


Naive

by mysteryfail



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Frottage, M/M, Manipulation, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Sort Of, Suicidal Thoughts, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryfail/pseuds/mysteryfail
Summary: Mr. Strongfork was gaping at him. After a few moments, he seemed to collect himself.“I’m not – I don’t – I’m not interested in children.”“I’m fourteen,” Jack said, offended.(Where Borderlands 3 era Rhys meets teenage Handsome Jack.)
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Naive

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tagged warnings.

Jack glanced up from his homework file. 

He could see his gran walking up to the house, holding a bougie looking man as her prisoner. Someone else must have wandered into her traps. 

Jack shrugged and tried to focus on the file. The coding part had been easy, but the literature section was giving him more trouble. 

Gran opened the door and shouted, “Jack, you little bastard, get the rope from the backyard – we need it for our guest here.”

Jack sighed, closing the file to save on energy. “Yes, Gran.”

Jack brought the length of brown rope, battered from Pandora’s weather. He wondered if it would hold, but said nothing. It was none of his business. An image popped up in his mind of the man breaking his bonds and killing them both in their sleep. 

Jack shrugged to himself again, before going back inside. At least he, Jack, would be gone from here if that happened. 

He walked into the front room. She had the man held at gunpoint; he had a red mechanical arm, a shapely moustache, and carefully arranged hair that was starting to fall out of its layers.

“Help me tie him up – hold his arms back.”

There was some blood on the shirt-sleeve covered arm. It didn’t seem to belong to the man though. 

“Now wrap the rope around his wrists.” 

“Surely there’s no need to do this?” the man complained at her. “I agreed to stay here until you get your money. You have my word.”

“Are you new here? Your word means shit.” 

Gran continued to instruct Jack on how best to hog-tie the prisoner. 

She then asked the man a question Jack didn’t hear properly.

“It’s Atlas,” the man muttered, half to himself.

“We’re made. Hopefully we can get off this shithole of a planet, eh, Jack?”

“I wasn’t expecting to travel, er, land, here,” the man complained before muttering under his breath something Jack didn’t quite catch about time. 

It was then, as he walked around the trussed up man and started to wrap a rag around his mouth that Jack looked at his face closely for the first time. 

The man glanced back, before his eyes (one cybernetic, Jack noted) went wide and his mouth dropped open. Jack quickly slipped the rag in, hitting the man’s shining teeth, and tied a knot at the back of his (now very rumpled) head. 

Such a long stare! Jack was sure he knew what that meant. A plan began to form in his mind. 

That very intense look was aimed at him again. Gran had either missed it or was ignoring the stare. She pushed the man towards a small back room, locking the door after him. The key went back to the collection on her waist. 

“Send out an encrypted message to Atlas, will you? Tell them we have Rhys Strongfork, and would like a million credits in exchange for him.” 

Through more attempts at concentrating at his homework, their meagre dinner, and his gran’s impatient curses, Jack continued to think up his plan. This was far from the first time a person had been locked up in their back room, but none of them had ever looked at him like that. 

He waited, reading a comic book under a lantern’s light as his gran slowly prepared for bed. As soon as she was settled in, he quietly unzipped his backpack, packing it with food, fresh clothing, a couple of lanterns and a gun.

Faint snores. It was time.

Jack tiptoed very carefully into his gran’s room. She was a heavy sleeper, but he was risking nothing tonight. She had left the keys on her belt loop, so he cautiously snipped the loop with a pair of scissors, taking the whole key ring and cringing as it quietly jangled. 

He moved over to the back room, slowly trying out keys. The fifth one worked, and he opened the door. 

Rhys Strongfork was sitting on the floor, his back to the crumbly wall, his hands still tied behind him and rag in his mouth. 

Was he asleep? His eyes were shut, there was only a little light in the room from a dying bulb in the ceiling, and the room was empty apart from a chair and bucket. No windows meant this was always a good room for prisoners, and it was dark outside anyway. 

Mr. Strongfork moved. His head was facing towards the doorway, and he opened his eyes, looking puzzled. 

Jack took a deep breath. He could do this. 

He gently placed the keys onto the floor, closed the door behind him, and moved forward. 

“If I take your gag off, will you be quiet?”

Mr. Strongfork nodded. 

Jack moved his hands behind Mr. Strongfork’s head, undoing the knot he had made a few hours ago. He noticed that the man seemed to be trying to move away from him – maybe he was ashamed of wanting Jack? That would make sense. The man didn’t act like the typical pervert, but still, there was something to that look earlier.

The gag was free. Jack dropped it on the floor, running his hands over Mr. Strongfork’s shoulders. 

“What-mmmf!”

Jack had kissed him. He tried sliding a tongue into Mr. Strongfork’s mouth, but he was stiffer than a dead rakk. After a few moments, Jack moved away. 

Maybe his plan wasn’t going to work?

Mr. Strongfork was gaping at him. After a few moments, he seemed to collect himself. 

“I’m not – I don’t – I’m not interested in children.” 

“I’m fourteen,” Jack said, offended. 

Mr. Strongfork sighed. 

“Anyway,” Jack said, filling the awkward silence. Mr. Strongfork was looking everywhere but at him. How had his plan to seduce the man so he owed Jack something and would help him leave gone so badly wrong? What had those stares _meant_?

“Do you want to get out of here or not?”

Mr. Strongfork nodded, still not looking at him. Jack quickly undid his earlier rope work, offering Mr. Strongfork a hand to get up which the other man ignored, wincing as he stood up from the floor.

Jack thought he heard movement from the other room, and flinched a little. He opened the door to look out, and there was no sign of his gran. He sighed in relief.

“Come on, quickly.”

“Wait a minute – I have something for your grandmother.” 

Mr. Strongfork opened the door to her room, fishing something out of his pants pocket. It looked like an injection. 

“What- what are you doing-“Jack squeaked. He hated it when his voice stopped modulating properly.

His gran was somehow still asleep. Mr. Strongfork attached the needle to the capsule and injected her in her upper arm, causing her mouth to go slack. 

“She’ll forget I was ever here,” Mr. Strongfork explained. “Come on, let’s go.”

Jack unlocked the front door using his own key, no longer bothered about being silent. The pair moved outside, Jack closing the door behind him. He lit a lantern and pulled out his gun as soon as they were past the boundary of his gran’s front yard. It was a decent gun, Jakobs brand. 

Mr. Strongfork eyed the gun. 

“I know where I’m going,” Mr. Strongfork said, pointing back towards where gran’s trap had been. 

They walked past two corpses suspended on rocks in his gran’s trap, somehow still untouched by rakks and the like. 

“You only brought two guards with you? To _Pandora_?”

“They were the best we had, apart from Zer0,” Mr. Strongfork sighed, and then refused to answer when Jack asked about the latter. 

Jack soon discovered that Mr. Strongfork did not actually know where he was going. He frowned down at the map in his hands while standing next to a vicious looking plant– Mr. Strongfork had very confidently marked a place in a valley as where he would get picked up, but…

“Maybe let me lead the way, Mr. Strongfork?”

The other man hesitated, looking uncomfortable. He shook his head. 

Jack heard a sound heading towards them. He pointed his lantern and shot at a small skag that was beginning to charge, watching it fall to the ground. He then turned back to Mr. Strongfork. 

“Why not? We’ve been two hours away from your pick up point for the last hour.”

“I… don’t want to follow a teenager’s orders?” 

That sounded weak, even to Jack. “Look, I’m better at finding my way around here than you. Do you want to reach the pickup point or not?” 

Mr. Strongfork then saw his chance, reaching out to grab the gun. Jack was unprepared and accidentally shot it at the ground, causing the dirt to tremble as it was disturbed. 

They rolled on the ground struggling; Mr. Strongfork overpowering Jack easily, but then his back hit something soft which sent out painful miniature darts that hit both of them.

Jack stared at the plant they had hit. 

Meanwhile, Mr. Strongfork had taken the gun and was pointing it at Jack. 

“Take me to the place,” he said, wincing a little in pain.

“No, no, no, this cannot be happening – we cannot have been this. Fucking. Stupid.”

“What is it?” 

In answer, Jack saw his chance and started to remove his thin jacket. 

“Are the darts poisonous?” 

Jack started to remove his shirt. Mr. Strongfork was torn between keeping the gun pointed at him, and looking away. He found himself staring at the light brown flesh being revealed, peppered with bruises.

Jack laughed. It was not a kind sound. “We hit the plant that feeds on sex energy.” 

“Feeds on – what.”

“Yes! You idiot! You absolute….!” 

Mr. Strongfork seemed to be thinking fast. “Okay, then we go our separate ways, do our business, and-“ 

“I said sex energy! Not jerking off energy! It knows there are two of us here.” Jack lied, moving to remove his pants. “Or else we’ll suffer the consequences.”

Mr. Strongfork’s arm was wobbling, the gun no longer focused on Jack but on a pile of rocks. 

“But – you’re fourteen. I won’t – no.” He shook his head, the gun finally falling from his hand. 

“And you’re what – forty?” Jack had removed his pants and underwear, and stood naked except for his boots. His cock was starting to twitch despite the cool air.

“No, I’m thirty-MMPH.” 

For the second time, Jack had slammed his mouth onto Mr. Strongfork’s. This time he was leaning upwards rather than downwards. 

Mr. Strongfork, his arms now full of naked teenage boy, started to kiss back. It was messy – Jack would never admit this, but he had little experience. One of them used his tongue, and then they were Frenching each other as Jack started to unbutton Mr. Strongfork’s shirt, his hands frantically moving down the man’s torso. 

Jack tugged him downwards after pushing off the shirt, not caring about the pebbles and rocks that Pandora was covered in, but Mr. Strongfork pushed him away.

“Let me just…” he spread out his jacket and shirt on the ground, starting to remove his pants and underwear. 

Jack dived on him as soon as the pants were down to his knees.

“Hey, I’m trying to make this more comfortable for you.”

Mr. Strongfork’s dick was much larger than Jack’s own, hardening in a nest of thick hair. 

Jack opened his mouth and slid it in, rubbing on the base with his (already large) hands. 

Mr. Strongfork sighed, keeping his hands by his side. Jack looked up at the other man; from what he had seen in holovids, this was not how a blowjob usually went. Maybe he should gasp and moan more? Drool on the cock in front of him? Would that help?

But nothing about their situation was usual. 

Mr. Strongfork finally placed a hand on his head. At first it was at the top, as if to ruffle his hair; Jack glanced upwards again, puzzled, as the hand finally slid to the back of his head, pushing him forward. 

Jack complied, burying his nose in the thatch of hair. He experimentally twirled his tongue around the side of the cock in his mouth, feeling him shudder. 

They had to hurry up.

So Jack twirled his tongue again, getting into it, until he found Mr. Strongfork pushing him off his very hard dick.

“You know about this plant – are there any rules to what we can do?”

Jack shook his head, his mouth still filled with the unfamiliar taste. “We just have to both come while together, Mr. Strongfork,” he lied again. 

Mr. Strongfork nodded. “Call me Rhys. After what we’re doing…” 

Mr…Rhys then knelt on the ground, pulling up the pants and underwear around his knees in order to make it more comfortable. 

Jack then realised he was kneeling on Rhys’s shirt. The material was thin, and he could still feel the cool rocks underneath him, as well as the faint prickles of the darts, but it was still better than just being on the dirt itself. 

They kissed again, Rhys seemingly not bothered by tasting his own dick in Jack’s mouth. Rhys’s hands went down Jack’s side, touching his hardening dick and starting to stroke it. 

Jack groaned into Rhys’s mouth.

“I think…yes, this would be best…” 

Rhys slid their cocks together, holding onto Jack with one hand and jerking them both off with the other. Jack moaned at the sensation – the body against him, a hand rubbing at him, the feel of Rhys’s dick next to his own. 

Rhys kissed him again as Jack came, spurting onto Rhys’s hand and dick. 

Jack looked down. Rhys’s hand was on his, on Jack’s softening cock. Rhys’s own cock was still erect and hard, rubbing against his stomach while untouched.

Jack, fascinated, stroked it from base to tip. The dick leaned a little to the left; pre-come was spurting out of the tip. Some of it was on his fingers.

He made a decision. 

“You can if you want to,” Jack said, turning around on his now bruised knees and bending over, settling on his hands. He made sure to spread his legs a little, thankful that he was still wearing his boots as his feet slid on the rocks. He had to get out of here, he just had to, and if doing this meant that a rich man owed him something... 

He heard Rhys shift behind him. “No,” he half gasped, half moaned. “I’ll hurt you…”

Jack thought he heard the other man mumble something about “Fourteen” but he wasn’t sure. 

He looked back – Rhys had his hand on his dick and his eyes shut, ignoring Jack in front of him. 

Jack shifted back around, adding his hand to Rhys’s, whose eyes opened in surprise. 

Now. _There_ was the desire he thought he had seen earlier. Even if it was just from the darts, it was nice to see. Rhys leaned forward, kissing and sucking on Jack’s neck for a few moments. 

“No- let me…” Jack said. Just as he was leaning down again, Rhys came. It hit him in the face, splattering over his nose and cheekbones. 

Rhys wiped off the come with bits of his shirt that weren’t completely ruined by the plant’s darts. 

“I’ve dreamt of this for years…” 

Jack frowned. They had only met yesterday, so it obviously wasn’t about him. How had no-one else wanted to let Rhys come on their face before now? He was rich, pretty good looking, and it was something that happened all the time in porn. 

Rhys chuckled a little. “Thank you, Jack.”

Oh, he must have said that out loud. 

Rhys was now examining his ruined shirt. He frowned before tossing it away. “Do you have any spare clothes?” 

Jack did. Rhys pulled up his (only slightly torn) underwear and pants, while Jack gave him a t-shirt from his bag. It was too short for him, letting Rhys’s happy trail show.

Jack went off to pick up his own battered looking pants and jacket, and change into a fresh shirt. He then picked up the gun, checking it still worked properly – it did – and moving towards Rhys. 

They walked silently towards Rhys’s pickup point, being extra careful to not touch each other. 

Eventually, Jack opened his mouth. He had one burning question. 

“You stared at me so much when you first saw my face. Why was that?” 

Silence for a few moments.

“You look like someone I used to know.”

Jack felt like a bit of a fool. 

They walked on, Jack occasionally stopping to shoot at some animal. He wasn’t sure how long it took, but they eventually reached the valley. 

He turned to look at Rhys. 

Rhys smiled a little, not looking him in the face. “So, Jack-“

“Take me with you. Please.”

Rhys looked at him, fully this time, his eyes filled with regret. “I’m sorry. I can’t.” 

“Didn’t you come here with guards? I’m smaller than them – I’m sure I could fit in your transport.” 

“It’s not that.” He hesitated. “You have a…great destiny in front of you, and it starts here. As-“

“How do you know that? Maybe my destiny is out there. With you.” Did his lying seduction mean nothing to the man? 

Rhys sighed. “You’ll have to trust me on this one.”

Jack suddenly remembered what Rhys had mumbled when he was being tied up, hours ago at his gran’s house. “Time travel! _That’s _why you can’t take me! That’s all.”__

__Happy knowing that his seduction would have worked otherwise, he smiled at the stunned looking Rhys. Jack then realised something. “Oh, you know me in the future – what am I like? A dashing hero?”_ _

__Rhys said nothing, his mouth pressed into a firm line. “I might as well tell you – I didn’t plan to come here. And I didn’t- I didn’t expect to see you. At all.”_ _

__He held Jack's gaze, looking very serious and slightly ashamed. “I’m sorry.”_ _

__“For what?”_ _

__Rhys took out some injection capsules from his pants pockets._ _

__“…Oh no.” Jack said, moving away from Rhys. “No, no, no you do not get to do this.”_ _

__Jack woke up an hour later in front of his gran’s house. He had missed the vortex that took Rhys forward in time and place, and the small vehicle he had later sent to transport Jack back to his gran and pick up the corpses of the guards._ _

__What was he doing here? The last thing he remembered was doing his literature homework. Jack scratched at a bruise on his neck – he hadn’t had that before._ _

__His gran was in the front room, frowning at a communication. “Atlas tells me they’re refusing my ransom because they don’t have any employees called Rhys Strongfork. What the fuck is going on today.”_ _

__Jack nodded at her, only half listening, before he went to his room._ _

__Yet another day trapped here, but it couldn’t last forever. There was something bigger out there for him. He just knew it._ _

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to SS_Horrible for giving me the galaxy brain idea of older!Rhys and younger!Jack, and to AM for the excellent beta. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
